i could use some help with the title
by Black Laramie
Summary: Lily, her friends, James, and the Marauder's lives throughout hogwarts, and of course, we couldn't do without a story of Harry, too. Two stories in one!
1. Default Chapter

Well, I've seen a million fics about James and the Marauders, so I decided to write one about Lily and her friends, of course the Marauders are in it, though. But being as wonderful as I am, I won't stop there, there will also be a story on Harry's life during his fifth year at Hogwarts. So it's a well-rounded fic. Unfortunately, that means it'll be long. -_-;;;  
  
Anyway, I try to get the chapters out as quickly as possible, but my first EOC is coming up in a week, it'll probably be over with by the time I post this, so please hold nothing against me. Please. -_-;; I already said that. Well, I hope you like it, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of J.K. Rowling's characters . . .as they're hers. Lol. The plot and the other characters in the story are mine!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Train to Hogwarts  
  
Lily Evans stood exceptionally nervously on platform nine and three quarters. She ran a hand through her beautiful, long, red hair, and she began walking towards the train to find a compartment and her seat for the ride.  
  
She was extremely nervous about going to Hogwarts. Her parents weren't magical, and she didn't really know exactly what to expect. She had already read over her books. They all seemed fairly interesting.  
  
Lily walked up and down the train, trying to find an empty room, but the closest one she could find was one with a lone girl in it. Lily knocked politely on the door, and stepped in when the other girl didn't say anything. She calmly sat in the seat opposite the girl. Lily wanted to wait for the other girl to speak, but she only stared out the window, veiled with her own sandy-brown hair.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lily Evans." Lily spoke, her beautiful green eyes smiling.  
  
"My name is Joniya Simsth. But, I would much rather be called Jone." The girl replied. When she turned, Lily was surprised to see huge eyes the color of molten gold.  
  
"Your eyes, they're beautiful!" Lily spoke the first thing that came into her mind, and mentally kicked herself for it. 'That's a great way to make friends. "I like your eyes," ugh, even I would be afraid of me.' Lily mentally scolded herself. Lily was even more shocked to see Jone smile, it changed her whole appearance.  
  
"Thank you, Lily." Jone spoke in a soft melodic voice. "Your eyes are very pretty, too." Jone turned to continue to stare out the window onto the platform, but now she still sat in silence, a comfortable silence. Lily sat back in her seat, a content look on her face. She had made her first new friend. Their friendly silence was interrupted when another girl barged in and slammed the door shut behind her. She heavily sighed and plopped down on Jone's side of the bench. This girl had chin lengthed blonde hair and clear robin's egg blue eyes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me hiding here, but those horrible Slytherin boys are so . . .so . . .," she drifted off, searching her mind for the word she was looking for. "Horrible?" Lily offered. The girl nodded once, in a curt agreement. "Exactly. Hi, my name is Danielle Jonsone. You can call me Dan, or Dani. Never Danielle. I hate the name Danielle." Danielle said smiling at the two more quiet girls.  
  
"Well, Dani, I'm Lily Evans, and this is Joniya Simsth, call her Jone." Lily said kindly.  
  
"Does she talk?" Dani asked, bewildered at Jone's silence, she was usually surrounded by talkative people. "Of course, I talk, I just wait to see if people are worth talking to." Jone said, still staring outside as the train left the platform nine and three quarters. "so, am I worth talking to?" Dani asked grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Well, Dani, you passed my test." Jone said turning from "her" window and extending Dani a hand to shake. "Whoa!" Dani muttered at Jone's eyes. 'Like you should say anything, your eyes turn silver whenever the moon is out.' She chided herself. (a/n: yes, there's a point to the whole eye thing, it's important later in the story) "Anyway, nice to meet you." Dani smiled and took a seat on Lily's side.  
  
Their compartment door opened yet again, and this time three boys stood in the doorway. Three full Slytherin-material guys. The one in the middle had greasy black hair, on his right was a boy with white-blonde hair and a scowl, and the third was a burly muscle-bound brunette. "Get out of here!" Dani spat. "Severus, Lucius, Evan, get out!" she went to pick up the closest thing next to her and throw it at them, but she thought better of it, considering the closest thing to her was her brand-new wand.  
  
"Shut up, you filthy half-breed!" the one on the right snapped.  
  
"Make me, Malfoy!" Dani said, and stuck out her tongue. "Forget you, Danielle, we just want to know what your friends are, Mudbloods no doubt, because they're with you!" Snape, the one in the middle laughed. Jone left her calm and stood up at this, anger thick around her.  
  
"No one here is a Mudblood, you jerk. You have no right to barge around calling people such things! I'll teach you a lesson, myself!" Jone snapped angrily. "No git outta here!" She raised her wand, as if to carry out her threat. She knew she wasn't allowed to use magic, and she wouldn't, but those jerks didn't have to know that.  
  
"Oh, let's all quiver in fear, she told us to git!" Snape laughed, and Malfoy joined in. Deneils (Evan) apparently didn't understand the joke.  
  
"Get out of here, you despicable . . . you malicious . . . you over-all mean jerks! Unless, of course, that you would like to continue an argument with the three of us." Said a black haired boy, whom was waving his wand like it was a sword in an overly dramatic way.  
  
"Black, you are such an idiot." Snape replied, but he and his cronies left. Dani clapped at Sirius's performance. "Beautiful, simply beautiful." Sirius bowed, continuing to be overly dramatic. On his third bow, however, he smacked one of his friends in the face with his wand, and decided he had enough bowing done for the day.  
  
"Hullo," he said, flashing a prize-winning smile. "My name is Sirius Black, this is my buddy, James Potter, and my pal, Remus Lupin." Both boys smiled upon their introductions. "May we join you?" One boy Remus asked.  
  
"Sure, come on in." Dani said, pulling the boys into the compartment as she spoke. Remus sat across from Jone, and joined her in staring out the window. They began, almost a sort of game. They would both stare out the window and try to steal glimpses of the other while they (the other) was staring out the window. On one of her gazes, Jone decided that Remus was cute. He had short chestnut hair, and chocolate-colored eyes. He was not really tall, but taller than her. It didn't matter to her that his robes were secondhand, clothes just weren't that important.  
  
Remus was thinking much the same thing about her, on his only glimpse. He loved her shoulder-blade long sandy-brown hair with a slight curl to it. She was half-a-head shorter, so if they were standing she would have to lean back, just so, to look him in the eyes. And while thinking about her eyes, their own eyes met. That fully brought his thoughts to them. Molten gold, shimmering, beautiful, her eyes hypnotized Remus. When he broke the stare, he was much more careful about sneaking looks at her, he didn't want to get caught again. That would ruin the game.  
  
Dani and Sirius were loudly talking. "Well, the red-head is Lily, and the one that's either staring out the window or at Remus it Jone." Jone turned to Dani when she heard her name. She stuck her tongue out, and returned her gaze to the passing scenery. Dani just laughed and continued her conversation with Sirius even more loudly than before.  
  
Jone just rolled her golden eyes, and Remus smiled apologetically at her for the attitude of his friend. Jone returned the look for Dani, and smiled at the corners of their lips.  
  
"So, James," Lily tried to begin a conversation with the only other person not busy. "what is it like to have magical parents?"  
  
"Are yours Muggles?" he asked, confused until she nodded. "oh, I see. Having magical parents is just like having normal parents, except you get much weirder chores!" Lily didn't understand, and the confusion was clearly shown in her shocking emerald eyes. "De-gnoming a garden, for example. Little rascals, they are!" Lily nodded, she's read about gnomes.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! I'll just die if they put me in Slytherin, though." Dani said.  
  
"I'd jump right back on this train and go home!" Sirius explained. Dani and most of the group nodded.  
  
"Either that or I'd evict myself or something." James spoke, a mischievous glint in his eyes . . . "Or maybe I'd evict the rest of Slytherin!"  
  
"Whatever happens at Hogwarts happens for a reason." Remus spoke wisely. Jone didn't say anything, but she silently agreed.  
  
  
  
(a/n: that's all for chapter 1. When I get . . .oh . . .10 reviews, I'll post my next chapter. 10's a lot, I know, but like I said I have the dreaded EOC in four days, and I need support in at least one aspect of my life! So . . .poor all of us! Well, review, review, and review! I'll also make the next chapter much longer.as long as I can! Well Ciao!) 


	2. The sorting, cheering potions, and Mikel...

Chapter 2: The Sorting, Cheering Potions, and Mikel oh my!  
  
  
  
(a/n: I am back, hear me roar! Okay, then, well, despite the fact that I should be studying.I'm not! Well, you can read now) a note, I know I said 10 reviews, but b/c of pressure from here forth unnamed people, I wrote another chapter!!!!! Another note to Jesse and everyone else. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus all left so that they could hurriedly get changed elsewhere while the three girls all dressed in the compartment they were currently in. After dressing, the group of six quickly joined the other students outside.  
  
The first thing they saw was a man twice as tall as he should've been. "Firs' years follow me! All firs' years!!" He bellowed and began walking away with the first years in tow. They soon came across a massive lake, where the first years laid eyes on Hogwarts for the first time. Danielle, Jone, Lily, and another girl all sat together in boat. Remus, James and Sirius were alone in another nearby boat, Sirius splashing the other two boys with the freezing water earning evil 'I'll kill you' glares from his friends.  
  
When they all landed they hurriedly climbed out of their boats and into the fabulously warm Hogwarts, where it was rather chilly outside.  
  
The fourth girl that was in the boat with Lily, Jone, and Danielle stood with the girls. She had blue streaked hip-length black hair. Pale as death, she had large pastel gray eye, and unsmiling lips. "Hi, my name is Danielle Jonsone. Call me Dani. These are my friends Lily Evens, Joniya Simsth, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin." Danielle spoke indicating them as she said their names. "And you are?"  
  
The girl replied in an extremely quiet under tone, and Danielle didn't hear the girl, but before she could ask a question the first years were lead deeper inside. A handsome wizard was there to greet them. "Welcome one, welcome all. You shall all, in only a matter of moments be led into the Great Hall. And then you'll all be sorted. I am the teacher of Defense of the Dark Arts. I hope to see you in my class. There was mixed chatter among the first years, and the wizard left with the departing words of, "By the way, students, my name is Professor Eneni. Good luck!"  
  
The large group of first years all charged into the amazing Great Hall through the middle of the four lines of tables. Professor Eneni was waiting at the front of the huge room, and stood next to a stool, on which resided an old beat-up hat. "All of you, please come right on up here. You shall each, in turn, sit on the stool once your name is called. Then you will try on the Sorting Hat. And I do believe that it will have its share to say." The professor drew away from the hat. The ripped edge came open, and a song burst forth from it.  
  
"Once long ago, when the creators were still alive  
  
They made me to help them still decide  
  
Through their death whom would be in their home, their kin  
  
Then they made me, do make these decisions, to decide whom everyone was in  
  
So, now I'm the hat of your dreams  
  
Although ripped at the seams  
  
I'll sort you, put you where you belong  
  
And choices I'll give with this song  
  
First comes Gryffindor, house of the brave  
  
Duel with them once, and you'll go to the grave  
  
The Gryffindor, always so kind  
  
Quite forever ready to help you out of a bind.  
  
Then the quick-witted Ravenclaw  
  
Their minds are without a singular flaw  
  
They prepare their minds without rest  
  
Always ready to pass their test  
  
And Hufflepuff loyal and true  
  
Will always be there to help you  
  
They most always think with their hearts  
  
It's the Hufflepuffs' there when kindness starts  
  
Last Slytherin determined and right the last one to give up the fight  
  
Slytherin, the pureblooded home  
  
where you'll never quite be alone  
  
Now put me on, I'll sort you yet  
  
Just trust me, I'll place you, just bet  
  
I'll know where you're supposed to be  
  
Just put your trust (and head) in me!  
  
The entire room broke out into applause and cheers. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" Professor Eneni yelled loudly. "QUIET! The sorting will now begin! The first student on the list is Amona, Sharen!" A short brunette with green eyes skipped up to the seat. The hat took its time on the first student, until "RAVENCLAW!" flew out of its "mouth." One of the four tables erupted quite loudly into loud applause. "Bishop, Steven!" the Professor called. The hat took only a moment to declare him the first Slytherin. "Billete, Tonika!" was put in Hufflepuff and next came . . . "Black, Sirius!" When Sirius dramatically sat on the stool (and in the process, falling off the stool) the hat took a long time, and Sirius' expression became rather nervous, but he smiled in great relief when the hat called him out to be in Gryffindor.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" he exclaimed happily, and after Professor Eneni took the hat and Sirius ran to take this seat. (a/n: since I don't feel like typing it yes, all three of our friends Snape, Malfoy, and Evans are all in Slytherin.) "Ebines, Raven," was balled about eight people later. The pale girl, that was in the boat with Lily, Danielle, and Joniya walked forward. Raven was also placed into Gryffindor. "Evans, Lillian," was called up next, and she was too happily put in Gryffindor. Slowly the list commenced and the large group that met on the train were together in Gryffindor. All except for two of them. Joniya Simsth, and James Potter. Speaking of whom "Potter, James!" was shouted noisily. The extremely nervous, gangly, and tired James Potter walked in slow motion up to the stool, on which he sat. The hat seemed perplexed. This boy had qualities of each house. Determination, courage, kindness, loyalty, intelligence, and honesty. HE knew exactly where the boy belonged, just not where the boy didn't belong. The hat kept the quiet argument going with James. Jone, who was one of the few people behind James, swore he had been wearing the hat for a quarter of an hour, at least. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. The next two students both landed in the Hufflepuff table, and the next was a now nerve-wracked Jone. She sat down, and waited until the hat was on her head. 'Well, where do I go?' she thought to the hat.  
  
'The question is, my dear girl, where do you want to be?" I know that you have a place in mind, so why don't you just tell me?' the hat was having an immense amount of fun. He only played with one student's mind a year. This time, Jone would be that lucky student.  
  
'Because you know where I want to be! You can't just fool me that early!' Jone snapped, but in a lighthearted way. 'I know, too true. But I want to hear you think it!' the hat answered, in its strange voice. 'Fine. I want to be in Gryffindor with my friends, but why are you doing this, you know where I want to be.' Ignoring the last part of that statement, the hat spoke again. 'Well, if you say so!'  
  
Jone mentally rolled her eyes, and the hat was pulled off her head by the professor. "Congratulations, Jone, take your seat at the Gryffindor table. Jone didn't hear the hat say anything aloud but that didn't really matter, she was with her friends, she went and ended up sitting between Raven and Dani, and across from Lily, James, and Remus. Raven didn't say anything to the group and she contented herself with just nodded or shaking her head. Otherwise, all she was doing was eating a bowl of the thick soup that was available.  
  
Dani and Sirius happily tired to keep making fun of everyone until that person said something. They finally got everyone but Raven in some sort of small conversation. Lily and Jone were discussing muggles, and how living with witches and wizards (Jone) or living with muggles (Lily) was different. "So, Raven, are your parents muggles?" Jone asked. She finally figured out that nothing but yes or no questions were going to work. Raven slowly shook her head. "Magical?" Raven nodded in answer to Jone's question this time. "Cool, me too." Jone smiled.  
  
"What's the worst would have to be my older sister, Petunia. She and I were really close until I got my letter." Lily said, scrunching up her nose at the thought of her sister, and surprising everyone with the tears at the base of her eyes. "I mean, we used to never fight, now she calls me a freak and stuff, and she won't even stay in the same room as me for more than a few seconds, and never without an adult! She's too bad for Slytherin, even!" Lily finished.  
  
Everyone was shocked to see Raven smile. "She's just jealous." Raven said in a slightly raspy voice, which suited her perfectly. She took a sip of pumpkin juice, and returned to her meal, silent once again. "You really think so?" Lily asked quietly. Raven just nodded, not turning her gray eyes away from her soup.  
  
"The prefects will now take you all to your common rooms, and ect. Well, be on you way! By the way, before I forget, all students and first years in a moment will know, stay out of the Forbidden Forest, it's just that. Forbidden." The Headmaster smiled, and a twinkled in his eyes shown brightly.  
  
"Come on, Gryffindors, Gryffindors, this way!" A prefect led them up many flights of stairs. "And be careful, the staircases sometimes have their own strange motives reasons for moving." The prefect pointed upwards where passages were moving. Lily looked in pure amazement and walked only because her friends were pushing her. Once they stopped walking, many students stretched and leaned, trying to see above the person in front of them. "This is the Fat Lady. She'll open the door to the Gryffindor Tower. Just tell her the password, which today is 'Dracones' and she'll let us in. Don't worry if you forget, there are usually people hanging around inside and outside, they'll gladly help."  
  
"Password again, dead. I didn't quite hear you. And welcome first years." Said the woman in the portrait.  
  
"DRACONES!" spoke the prefect loudly. She nodded elegantly and her portrait swung open, revealing an empty doorway. Into which they walked. "This is the Gryffindor common room and on the left and right are the dorms. Left for the boys, right for the girls. Good luck, I'm going to bed. And welcome." Dani, Lily, Raven, and Jone shared a dorm, and Remus, James, Sirius, and another boy named Peter shared another dorm.  
  
"So, you guys excited?" Lily asked as the four girls prepared for bed. The others nodded, Dani for once let the silence be. "See you guys in the morning." They all just got into bed, and each was plagued with a strange and frightening dream.  
  
Lily's Dream  
  
Lily found herself in the middle of no-where. There were a large amount of strange plants all around her, and a horribly thick fog was interwoven in the trees. Strange and beautiful flowers grew around her, over her, and under her. Something unidentified made the fog seem to glow brightly, and a gray light filtered through the trees. Lily looked up to see thousands of stars, and a full moon. The sight took Lily's breath away, it was beautiful. Nearby she heard a howl.  
  
"Werewolf," she mumbled under her breath. "I do hope I'm wrong." She walked almost aimlessly around, until she heard a voice.  
  
"NEVER. I won't tell you. I won't!" she heard a man's voice yell. The voice was stubborn, but terrified at the same time. "Very well. Crucio." Said someone in a blood curling voice that sent goose-bumps up and down Lily's arms, and a scream of pain stopped Lily in her tracks. Then she ran into a hedge of nearby bushes, and she curiously peeked though the branches. What she saw turned her blood cold.  
  
It was a man, he was tall, and by his feet was another man. The one on the floor was writhing in pain, and thrashing about. Blood seeped out of his mouth and nose. Tears mixed with blood as they fell. Lily looked again at the tall man. He held a wand over the other man, and he wore a horrible smirk. His eyes were an icy, cold, hate-filled blue. His face was white and was framed with black hair  
  
The other man spoke, or more like choked out, as blood fell with his words. "Never, Voldemort. I will never tell you where they are!"  
  
"So be it! You will die! Avada Kedavra!" The man on the ground was enveloped in a horrible green light, and he fell limp. Lily gasped and her slightly blurred as tears welled up in her eyes. "He.he just killed the other man." Lily stammered, still afraid. "but who is that man looking for, and why are they so important that the man wouldn't tell?" Voldemort, of whom Lily didn't know of (due to the fact that she was raised in a muggle home) looked up sharply. He had heard someone talking. He began walking towards her. When he was a second away from discovering her, footsteps and a large creature leapt over the bushes lily was behind and on top of Voldemort. 'Some kind of horse.' was Lily's first thought, but it had horns. 'Deer?" she thought. 'No! Stag!'  
  
And with that, Lily woke.  
  
  
  
Jone's Dream  
  
Jone was in some kind of house. It was wooden, and huge. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust. Dreary moonlight filtered in through the cracks in the roof and walls. She could see the dust flying over the rays that the light created.  
  
She heard a howling. I was so loud it was like the source was right nest to her ears. Breath on he neck caused her to run around. Through she had a feeling she wouldn't like it, she wanted to find a source. She reached a hand behind her head, towards her neck, to see if there was the strange breath flowing in other places, as she tried to call it anything else but breath, such as wind for example. She reached her neck, and her hand found something very soft. A growl, nothing but a low guttural sound filled her senses.  
  
Jone's breath quickened in fear. She shakily readied herself, and then she bolted. Jone was a very fast runner. Sweat drenched her back, and ran down the side of her face. Her upper lip was also covered in sweat. Her legs pumped all the harder. She stumbled, and cursing, she regained her balance. She could feel a nice bruise forming on her shin, yet she still ran. She could hear the click of claws and the thump of padded feet chasing her, getting continually louder. She looked down, expecting to see her feet flashing, but they weren't there. Below her were paws of her own: orange and white, striped black. Deadly claws on deadly paws. The clawed weapon of a Siberian tiger.  
  
Jone stopped running. She turned to attack the creature that was chasing her. A wolf. She let the tiger's instincts in her take control. The tiger attacked, lashing her after hit. The wolf quickly received injuries, its fur matted with blood. It fell to the Jone-tiger. But something weird began to happen. The moonlight disappeared and became sunlight. The wolf's fur disappeared slowly, and its eyes turned from yellow to chocolate brown.  
  
The grayish fur on its head became chestnut-colored hair, and the fur on the rest of its body became Hogwarts robs. The robes were still covered in blood. The Jone-tiger became Jone again, and with her in complete control, she knew who the wolf was. Remus Lupin.  
  
Jone woke with a start. A large, painful bruise had formed on her leg, and there was fresh blood under he nails, and all over her hands and forearms.  
  
Danielle's Dream  
  
  
  
One moment, Danielle was in a room surrounded by her friends, but now she was alone in that room, the Gryffindor Common room. Malfoy, Snape, and Evans were in the room, a second later. All of their left sleeves were rolled up, exposing the Dark Mark. "Get out, you're not allowed in here! I can't believe that you joined You-Know-Who. I know you're mean, but evil???" Dani spoke in her usual current of words.  
  
"Shut up, half-breed. We're here to talk; you only listen. The Dark Lord wants you gone! He wants to make an example out of you. He wants you to learn your lesson, and wants to teach everyone that muggles and those who're magical don't mix!" Snape said in a loud, malicious voice. Dani opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words would come out, a dull squeak, but nothing intelligible. "Why me?" she managed to mumble, after a few minutes.  
  
"Why you? WHY YOU?" Malfoy asked loudly. "You. You, because I don't like you. I have a score to settle with you, and because you are nothing but a worthless half-breed." Danielle looked up and around, surveying the three boys' faces. "But why did you join up with.with You-Know-Who?" Dani asked. "Our rivalry isn't worth your souls, is it?"  
  
"Oh, the Dark Lord didn't take my soul, au contraire, he gave me a new, better life! He gave me things and power I could never receive elsewhere or otherwise! Joining him may be the best decision that I've ever made. We've ever made." Malfoy smiled a cruel, wicked smile. Snape and Evans nodded in agreement. "But, now it's time for you to die!" Malfoy waved his want slowly, and pulled it over its head. "Crucio," he whispered cruelly, and he laughed wickedly as Dani screamed. A pain as such she ever partook in made her want to die. Every muscle, every cell, ever morsel of every being of her body was on fire. She felt as if she was dying slowly, as if someone was picking her body apart with a billion rusty blades.  
  
Malfoy released the curse, and Dani sat crying. He raised his wand, as if to perform the curse again, and Dani braced herself for it. Until a large snake, enormous, it had to have been at least ten feet long slithered over. It had a human's face, instead of a snake's one, but the face had many features of a snake. Instead of a nose, it had two slits, and it had blood- red eyes, and a forked-tongue. The snake-creature said something Dani didn't understand. All three boys hit one knee and nodded. The snake disappeared into thin air. Malfoy stood first. "No time to torture you, my friend. HE WANTS YOU DEAD NOW!"  
  
Before the boys could even raise their wands, a huge black grin jumped from behind the chair Dani was in. The grim growled protectively in front of her. Malfoy looked very angry, and almost physically attacked the large dog, but Snape stopped him. He raised his own wand. "Avara Kedavra!" And with a flash of green the grim was dead. A human-shaped ghost appeared out of the grim, and with a final wave good bye, the ghost was gone. "Now, half-breed, it's your turn!" Snape laughed. "Avara Kedav." and with one syllable left, Danielle woke up screaming.  
  
Raven's Dream (and about time, my hands hurt)  
  
  
  
Raven was.somewhere. It was familiar, and it took her only a few minutes to realize it was her own old house from when she used to live back in America. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway, until she came into her room, which she entered. The walls were painted in a too shiny, disgusting, lime green. But, Raven remembered, it was exactly what she wanted. The bed was white and there was a large amount of stuffed animals in the room. Raven decided she couldn't take the walls anymore so she walked elsewhere to explore the house she knew like the back of her .tiny, tiny hands! Raven looked down, she was too close to the ground. She had become a seven-year-old girl again!  
  
She decided, once again, that she liked the awesome green walls of her room, and she went to go find her father. 'WAIT!' the older part of her mind screamed at her. (Picture split personalities) 'If I'm young again, my parents might be the way they used to be! My dad could be.'  
  
"RAVEN!' She heard her father's voice, full of worry, like it always was. She turned, ran into his arms, and hugged him like there was tomorrow. "Raven, Raven, are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
"Mom was mean," she found herself saying. Suddenly the Hogwarts Raven overcame the Child Raven, and she remembered what was happening. "Daddy, she'll hurt you too!" Raven had lived this once before and she didn't want to have to go through it again.  
  
"Crucio,' she heard a once pretty voice speak. Raven's father pushed Raven to the floor, and out of the way. He was hit with the curse. And he fell to the ground twitching in immense agony.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Both Ravens screamed. "Daddy!" Raven whispered, the child Raven gone, now. Raven re-grew to her normal eleven-year-old form. Raven's mother stood to the side, shocked. Raven turned to her mother. "How could you, Mother? How could you hurt him? All he ever did was love you!"  
  
"I didn't hurt him!" The older woman answered coldly. "I didn't hut him, you did! You did, if it weren't for you I wouldn't of hurt him, it's your fault!"  
  
Raven's father stood shakily, the pain now past. Raven's mother smiled sadly at him. "Sorry, Love, but the Lord wishes it so. Eruptorium Lexosiara." "NO!" was all Raven's father could say before the spell killed him. The spell had (to put it simply) made his heart explode, and he was killed instantly. "Now, Raven, my daughter, my blood. You die. You loved your father so much, you shall depart this earth the same way he did! Eruptorium Lexosiara!" And with unbearable pain in her chest, Raven died, and woke, back in her Hogwarts dorm, to find the other three girls sit up at the moment she woke.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Raven asked, wondering if she had screamed in her sleep.  
  
"No." Came back the unanimous answer. "I had a nightmare." Lily admitted, somewhat out of breath. Danielle and Raven agreed with a "me too," but Jone didn't say anything. Small, muffled sobs escaped the maroon draping around her four-poster bed. "Jone are you alright?" Lily asked then stood, walked over to Jone's bed, and pulled the draping out of her way. Lily gasped. Jone's bed had blood all over it. She had blood on her arms, hands, and under her fingernails. Because she had leaned over with her head in her hands, she now also had blood on her face, too.  
  
"Bloody Hell. What happened?" Dani asked, everyone but Jone turned to Dani in shock, due to her language. Dani blushed slightly. "Sorry. But, Jone, what did you do?"  
  
"It's like the blood from by dream, but.but it couldn't have been read. Oh my God. Oh my God!" Jone hopped out of bed and ran out of the room quickly followed by the three other girls. Raven, Lily, and Dani hesitated only for a second when Jone headed up to the boys dormitories. She ran past a few rooms and skidded to a halt in a certain dorm. James and Sirius were still awake, and were chatting when Jone burst in.  
  
"Jone?" This is a boys dorm!" Sirius said almost laughing. "A bit confused are you?"  
  
James, on the other hand sensed something was wrong. "Jone! Jone! Are you alright, and what's that red stuff you're covered with??"  
  
"It's blood, and we've got no idea where it's come from." Lily said. Suddenly Jone seemed to calm down. "Is Remus okay?" She asked.  
  
"That's it? That's what she's gone psycho over?? She's covered with blood, and she wants to see if her boyfriend is okay?" Sirius asked, not owning up to his name in the slightest. Then he seemed to ponder the question. "Yeah, Remus is fine, as far as I know. (here Dani rolled her eyes "then we don't know much, do we?" she muttered) He's asleep, I think."  
  
Jone didn't answer him; she just ran to Remus' bed and flung open the drapery. "He's gone." She mumbled "Huh?" Came a five-person reply. "I said, he's gone! He's not here!" Everyone in the room-except Peter, as he was asleep-rushed over to discover that Jone was most correct in her assumption. Remus was indeed gone.  
  
"He probably went to the common room." Raven spoke, logically, though she didn't catch sight of him on the groups run. James and Lily nodded encouragingly. Jone didn't agree with them, but she did follow them downstairs anyway. Unfortunately the Gryffindor common room was quite empty. Worried, thought they would never admit it, they all sat together chatting. Raven now was warming up to the group, so she sometimes added comment, though she mostly tried to console Jone. "Jone." Raven said suddenly, breaking off from the conversation. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up?" Jone nodded, so Raven led her away.  
  
Before the two girls returned, the portrait swung open, and a puffy-eyed tired-looking Remus opened the door. "I didn't know that I'd have a wel- welcome committee." He commented with a yawn of exhaustion.  
  
"Remus, you've had everyone worried." Lily spoke rather sternly. "And with Jone and all that blood, ugh."  
  
"Jone? Blood?" Remus asked waking up all at once. "What're you going on about?" Sirius laughed. "See how much the loving couple cares." Remus just looked at him confused. "You missed a lot." Sirius compensated. "Well, all I know, is that Jone barged into our room, covered in blood, and all she seemed to care about was that you were okay."  
  
Remus sat down, obviously thinking hard. "I wonder what's up. I was at the infirmary." Everyone looked up at him when he said this. "Nothing too bad, I was just having problems sleeping without horrible nightmares." Everyone nodded. Dani shuddered inwardly, remembering her own dream. Lily seemed to grimace in agreement.  
  
"The question of the day, though, is how did all that blood get all over her?" Dani added, doing her best to shake off the dream, but the three boys kept swimming across her vision. Raven and Jone both came back in the room. Jon's face and arms were bright red from being scrubbed, and Jone was limping slightly, the pain in her leg finally registering.  
  
"Jone?" Remus asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh, sorry for keeping you all up. It was just a dream, and the blood, and- Oh, just forget it ever happened!" Jone said. It was Remus who asked the question that she was dreading. "So, what happened in your dream?"  
  
"Does it matter?" It was just a nightmare, okay?" Jone replied dully. "I just want to go back to bed, I'm a bit cold. And I'm more than a bit tired."  
  
Remus pulled a blanket off the top of the couch, wrapped Jone's shoulders and forced her to sit on one of the squashy chairs. "Now, you can tell us." Sirius smirked. "I do no have to tell you anything." Jone said flushing. "I said it doesn't matter, and that's that! And we are starting lessons tomorrow, I would like more sleep." And with that, Jone stormed back to her bed.  
  
"Leave her." Raven said when her friends looked like they were apt to follow Jone. "She'll tell us when she's ready." Raven thought of her own dream. "And I'll tell you my dreams when I'm ready." Raven spoke in an inaudible whisper, as she left the room herself.  
  
The next morning everyone was too busy to really have conversation, as everyone scrambled towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They all ate in a rush having the feeling that they would get lost on their way to Double Potions, their first class, which they had with the Slytherins.  
  
They were right.  
  
"Sirius, you're wrong. We were supposed to go left down that last corridor, now we have to backtrack!" Dani sighed exasperated. So, the group backtracked, happy to discover that Dani was right in her assumption.  
  
They ran into the classroom, just before they could've been penalized for tardiness. They paired of: Raven and Jone, Lily and Dani, Sirius and Remus, and James paired with Peter, whom was a kindly quiet boy with brown mousy hair, and who was only a bit on the chubby side. He was extremely surprised when James Potter asked him to be his partner, but he readily agreed. The professor, whom was late, was a pretty woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She was also the Head of the Slytherin House, and she almost always favored them. "Students, put your wands away. You will not need them in this course. Your task will be to learn how to brew potions. And I assure you it won't be easy.  
  
"Today's potion will most defiantly be our easiest day, and to start off the year we will be making a simple potion that your partners will be testing, so do try not to poison them. These potions are called cheering potions," the professor said "cheering potions" with much disgust. "And for those foolish enough not to know, you may call me Professor Quine.  
  
Each student looked at the complicated directions on the parchment placed in front of them. "This is easy?" Jone asked in horror, and Raven laughed, a short musical laugh that Jone had to smile at. "Okay, I'll just think of it as cooking."  
  
"With armadillo bile and beetle eye?" Raven asked, still half-laughing, and she broke into giggles again when Jone began to repeat "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EWW!" "Okay, the first thing we need to do is grind the beetle eyes into a fine powder." Both girls set to work on this.  
  
A few minutes later Raven spoke again. "We need to put two pints of unicorn water in the cauldron, and mix in the powdered beetle eyes." The girls did so quickly and then they had to cut four shrew tongues vertically in half and add them to the now muddy brown mixture. "Now, we need three phoenix tears and two drops of armadillo bile added at once." Raven spoke, then looked confused, but shrugged as Jone did so. The mixture became a bright puke green. "EW!" Raven screeched. "That's DISGUSTING!!"  
  
Jone nodded, and saw they had to add one golden dragon scale, which had to be grounded into a course powder. After they had done this, the mixture became a dreamy lilac. This settled Raven's 'ew's.'  
  
Jone visibly gulped. "I-I'll take it first." Raven nodded, her face paler than a ghost. Jone filled a small cup with the substance. She downed the whole thing in one swallow. She put it down, and frowned, then shook her head. She didn't feel any different. Her eyes slid slightly out of focus. Just before Raven was going to get worried, and call the professor, Jone seemed back to normal, but one thing was different. She was too.happy. Jone was smiling like an imbecile. The class applauded as Jone exclaimed on and on about how happy she was. She ran around the room laughing and hugging everyone. Even the Slytherins. That was the only reason knew she wasn't faking the cheerfulness, no Gryffindor in their right mind would hug any Slytherin. Jone walked up to Evans and hugged him tightly. She pulled Malfoy into a bear hug. She succeeded in making everyone gag horribly when she kissed Snape on the cheek.  
  
Snape looked absolutely murderous, looking much as he did in Dani's dream causing her to visibly shudder. Despite this Jone didn't care. She happily skipped around the room, hugging only Gryffindors this time. Remus turned crimson when Jone gave him two hugs. He ducked his own kiss on the cheek, due mainly to the fact that her lips had touched the face of the grease-ball git Snape. At this action her cheerfulness left some, so she went back to her seat, puzzled. A few seconds later, she was completely happy again, and in a singsong she chanted some stupid song about how wonderful shrew tongues were. Raven, slightly unsure of herself took her own gulp of the cheering potion. A few seconds later she was just as "happy" as Jone. Raven had her own hugging ceremony, though, she fortunately didn't kiss any of the Slytherins. It was actually quite a funny sight, the two of them smiling idiots, and acting quite the like, as well.  
  
They left the class, all of the students acting much the same as Jone and Raven had done in class. The group of eight, now including Peter, walked away, smiling happily. Though other in the student body found this activity quite hilarious, the staff of teachers, uh, did not. They all had hoarse voices by the end of the day from yelling so much, and so loudly. The classes were all quite ridiculously rowdy. By lunchtime, the potion wore off and Jone left promptly to giver her lips the "acid treatment" and to brush her teeth like a million times, after finding out that she had kissed Snape.  
  
Sirius found the entire thing hysterical and cracked up for while, until Lily sent her death glare at him, and he decided that it might be a good idea to shut up.  
  
A fourth year Ravenclaw walked up to their table. "Hey!" Dani cried out with anger. Ravenclaws were not supposed to be at the Gryffindor table. But Raven just smiled and hugged him, tears at the base of her eyes.  
  
"You okay, Raven?" he asked her softly. Raven began to nod, then shook her head, then she nodded again. "Uh-huh, I know the answer to that, Rave, you're never okay, at least not mentally!" He dodged a playful slap. "So, are you guys being nice to my little Raven?' he asked the group and dodged another playful hit.  
  
Jone came back, to find the Ravenclaw boy in her seat, so she took a seat on the other side of Raven. Raven blushed slightly when the boy asked this question. "Well, unless you're considering the cheering potion.yeah." Dani answered. The boy cocked his head, and turned to Raven. She put her fork down and began to motion with her hands. The boy nodded and laughed when she was done.  
  
Dani tilted her head, and Raven laughed realizing that her friends didn't yet know the boy. "He's deaf, because of a curse." She explained. "This is Mikel Ebines. My big brother."  
  
  
  
(a/n: that's it for this chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the next one out soon, as Jacks and Jesse are making me write it! Jacks: I am not! Me: Liar!!!!!!!!!! Well, bye y'all)  
  
  
  
Oh, and Jesse, did you like your Christmas present? I hope so. Now you'll have to bother me forever again for the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (inside joke) Well, lol, bye! 


End file.
